Blossom of the chosen one
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Harry and Hermione had always been friends since they were kids starting Hogwarts together. But strong romantic feelings came over them and rivals came between them. But now they can't imagine life apart; but who will confess first? HarryxHermione, Harmony (LEMON/SMUT LATER)
1. Chapter 1

**My first Harmony fanfic (Hermione and Harry)**

 **Please be kind as it is my first and worked very hard to make it beautiful**

 **as always please follow, favourite and review**

 **DarkPheonix666**

* * *

Harry was sat by the window ledge quietly as the fire in the boys common room glowed brightly; its warmth filling the room making it cosy and comfortable.

It as a cold cloudy day; light snow fell from the sky making it slightly chilly but not freezing. A light frost covered the windows, ground and castle but not yet cold enough to need scarves or thick coats; but most certainly a jumper.

He had been thinking a lot about his relationship to Hermione lately; they were labelled as "Friends" and they had started off that way...but as they had matured those feelings had changed greatly.

Hermione was still a bookworm, the voice of reason, smartest one in the group and always able to outsmart others. However since their childhood she had changed a lot since then; in many ways.

Her cute, sweet face had become more shapely with rosy cheeks, perky lips, long eyelashes, good cheekbones and alluring dark brown eyes. Her body had become more curvy, well toned and well built. She was a beautiful woman with a smile that made his heart race.

Thinking about her made his heart race even now; warm and fluttering like a bird. It was both painful and wonderful at the same time and he never wanted this feeling to end.

However he was scared to tell her these feelings; scared of what would happen and how she would react.

One the one hand she would probably think him weird, sweet and adorable; playing a joke on her and laugh it off. Their friendship would remain and his love would never be requited forever stuck in this sadness and try to forget her (if he could).

On the other hand she would become angry, upset and insulted. Calling it indecent that he profess his love when she is with Ron. Their friendship would be dented; she would avoid him until they had an argument and later forgot it and got on with their lives (which he hoped would never happen).

But...on the rare exception that he wished, hoped and dreamed for; Hermione would be blown away, shy, shocked and embarrassed. But she would also be joyful, emotional and accepting...and hopefully accept his love.

He sighed heavily removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. He was a fool; but a fool in love with his best friend; his brave, intelligent and beautiful best friend.

"Harry you ok?" a concerned voice said cautiously from beside him. It sounded familiar but he wasn't sure of who it belonged to.

Harry quickly placed his glasses back on his face; his blurry vision returned normal and he saw that Neville was standing beside him.

"Just thinking Neville; just thinking" Harry sighed heavily in a frustrated tone. His heart and mind were so full of her it was driving him insane.

Neville gave him a sympathetic look and sat down beside him; he cared a lot about Harry; he was the first friend he had made when he started Hogwarts. Even now Harry had still remained his friend even if Ron and Hermione were his closest.

"You're in love aren't you?" Neville said firmly in a slightly teasing tone. He had his suspicions for a while but now he was completely sure.

He had been distant, lost in thought a lot; he seemed to have something/someone on his mind 24/7. He was always sighing and many times had he spotted Harry watching that person from afar. He always seemed forlorn or lovelorn; sometimes even in pain his face even showing it.

Harry chuckled in amusement; it seemed Neville wasn't as simple as he always seemed. He would have to watch his back. "Guess you got me" Harry joked bitterly; he was hurting inside so he would sound cruel.

He didn't mean to sound like a jerk; he didn't want to upset anyone with his outbursts. He was just so lost, confused and angry; he wanted to say those words to her so much but it seemed almost impossible. He knew one day he would experience these complications just not now; and not with someone who belonged to someone else. It was tearing him apart inside and it felt like a knife stabbing him again and again in the heart.

Usually if people were cruel, harsh or mean to them Neville would get upset and say something spiteful back. However he could understand how Harry was feeling; he had deep romantic feelings for a person who he felt he could never have.

"Its Hermione isn't it" Neville said bluntly in a solemn tone. It wasn't hard to guess they had known each other for some time and even other students had mistaken them for a couple. But they really did make an amazing pair.

Harry went quiet his expression hurt yet longing; he had loved her for such a long time; and so deeply. Yet he was so scared and confused about how things would turn out and how it would affect everyone else.

Neville sighed heavily; he wasn't blind to Harry's problems; Hermione and Ron had just started dating but he wasn't blind to their dysfunctional relationship filled with arguments, petty squabbles and relentless jealousy on Ron's half.

However Harry loved her relentlessly while respecting her relationship with Ron. He was mature about it while rejecting the pain in his heart. He could never tell Ron this as it would tear him apart.

"Listen Harry I know this is weird coming from a nerdy, cowardly, small and very nerdy guy who can't even tell the girl he loves he likes her; but you need to tell her how you feel" Neville said firmly with a caring tone.

"But...She is...what if...our friendship" Harry stammered anxiously. He so badly wanted to be with her yet his heart was so full of complex emotions.

"You'll never know unless you try; and despite you believing she will say NO she may actually be feeling the same way?" Neville asked sharply.

Harry was a kind person who loved his friends like a family; he stood up for others and protected those close to him. However his kindness often stood in the way of his own happiness which worried his friends greatly.

However when it came to love Harry was perfect due to his kindness; he would never cheat, never start petty arguments, would deeply trust and respect that person; while treating them like no other in other words a treasure. Many girls crushed on Harry but were too shy to approach or believed he was with Hermione.

Harry was both stunned and surprised at receiving such wise words from Neville; he really had matured somewhat since they were kids. It was rather admirable.

Eventually he got to his feet; grabbed his scarf and ran towards the doorway; he knew what he had to do no matter what the consequences. He turned to Neville before leaving "tell Hermione to meet me in the courtyard in 20 minutes" he said quickly and shut the door behind him.

Neville sat where he was for a short time then smiled admirably; he felt good about being able to give Harry confidence and hoped things went well. Eventually he got to his feet and headed in the direction of the girls common room


	2. C2: Run to you

**Sorry for the late update; i lost the original draft for this and had to rewrite it**

 **hope you like and please let me know in the reviews**

Hermione was sat quietly in the library reading about summoning magic and manipulation magic. She had been suggested by her teacher that she was powerful enough to attempt summoning a familiar to aid her; so this kind of studies would help her in that field.

She sighed heavily her head aching from reading so much; she was used to being one of the smartest students here but lately her heart had been distracted lately. Whenever she was around Harry her heart seemed to race and she couldn't stop looking into his blue eyes. She felt comfortable around him and her eyes always seemed to roam to his lips.

She placed her hand on her face contemplating her feelings; she didn't want to hurt anyone but day by day her emotions grew stronger. She wouldn't be able to hide them forever and it was eating away at her on the inside.

"You seem troubled" Luna said gently appearing beside her suddenly wearing a sweet smile. She wasn't exactly a nosy person but she tried her best to give wisdom and guidance to others in need.

Hermione laughed quietly her tone frustrated "That's an understatement" she muttered quietly. She had tried hard to hide her problems but it seemed even the weird and mysterious Luna Lovegood could see she was troubled.

Luna sat down beside her quietly; she was not one to draw attention to herself and simply made a statement. She smiled gently and took one of her hands gently "Now what seems to be the problem?"

Hermione sighed heavily all her frustrations evident from that one release; where did she begin? Her life was complicated in so many ways yet the biggest seemed to be her growing fondness for the boy wizard.

"I just...I feel so lost and confused. It seems like my head is so full of Harry nowadays I can't seem to think of anything else" she said reluctantly. She didn't want to bother anyone with these thoughts but somehow she felt like she could trust Luna.

Luna smiled "I see; and what kinds of feelings for harry would they be?" she asked gently her tone understanding.

"Confusion; desire, content, longing and joy. I just feel so happy when I'm around Harry but sometimes I find myself getting lost in his eyes and I get an urge to kiss him. I don't know what's wrong with me" Hermione rambled quickly nervousness obvious in her tone.

His deep blue eyes, his warm smile, his cheeky smile, his dark hair, his kindness, his protective nature over her. They had a trusting relationship and he never belittled her like Ron did; ever.

Luna sighed heavily and shook her head laughing slightly; she may have been a teenager herself but the feelings she was having were quite obvious. "I think that you may have discovered your feelings for Harry" she said solemnly.

Hermione blushed gently "My...My feelings?" she said quietly. She had known she felt strongly for Harry for a long time but had never been able to figure out why.

Luna nodded content with her answer "Yes; you've finally realized that you are in love with one Harry potter" she explained gently.

While Luna wasn't really bothered about a relationship currently; she was always open to one. She just concentrated on her studies and being herself while allowing love to find her instead. However she was always willing to give guidance and advice to those who seemed confused or in need of answers.

Hermione bowed her head slowly her brown waves tumbling over her face; she did love Harry very much so. They had been best friends since their first year and felt like she could tell him everything. He supported her, joked with her and was always there when she needed him.

They never argued, they could always banter, even in a crowd of thousands they could find each other instantly. They respected each other for their abilities and what they were capable both knowing they were formidable allies.

"But...what if he doesn't...I mean what if we don't..." Hermione stammered anxiously. If her love wasn't returned then they would spend their years as students constantly seeing each other with that uncomfortable past.

"You'll never know unless you try; chasing love is never easy and very scary. But it's worth the risk if you care about someone" Luna explained tenderly her eyes full of wisdom and caring.

Hermione slammed her book shut and jumped to her feet; if she kept hesitating and putting this off it would only eat away at her. She had to act now before it was too late and she regretted not being honest.

"Thank you Luna" she said quickly before dashing off with her book in her satchel. She needed to find Harry and fast; It was too late to look back and she needed to act now before it was too late.

Luna watched the brunette leave hastily and smiled fondly; she slowly got to her feet and went to find Harry. He had most likely gone to the girls dorm thinking she would be there; so she would send him somewhere they could be alone.

"I wish you happiness Hermione" she said quietly before walking away to complete her mission.


	3. Chapter 3: I love you harry

Hermione rushed through down the school stairs; she had told Luna to inform Harry to meet him in the courtyard. She had to let him know how she felt; if not it would eat away at her forever.

She had loved Harry since before she could remember; yes she loved Ron but not like she loved Harry. He made her feel safe; they would never fight and they understood each other so well. A life without him would just be...empty.

She bumped into a few students by accident but didn't have time to apologize. All she could think of right now was him. His dark tousled hair, his piercing blue eyes, and his cute dorky glasses. She loved him so much it hurt.

Eventually she reached the bottom of the stairs, she span on her toes as she turned in the direction of the courtyard. Part of her hoped he was there waiting for her; the other wanted him to arrive after her.

So much was rushing through her mind she couldn't think straight; but then that was love for you. Love made you act crazy but it made you the happiest you had ever been in your entire life. "I love him; I love him so much" she thought to herself.

 _ **In courtyard**_

Hermione panted heavily as she reached her destination; her chest hurt and her mouth tasted like metal. Her breath hurt a little as she caught her breath from running so much. She just hoped she didn't look a mess right now or it would be humiliating.

"Hermione?" a familiar voice said from behind her. She felt herself smile internally upon hearing it.

She got up slowly and turned to look behind her; her heart raced in her chest like a hammer on steroids. She felt herself melt like warm chocolate upon looking at him.

Harry was stood behind her; he was wearing a dark blue sweater and his house scarf. Below was a pair of scruffy blue jeans and trainers. However to her he looked absolutely amazing.

"Harry" she said gently her breath still hinting exhaustion. But that was the effect he had on her; he literally took her breath away.

He hesitated briefly then clenched his fists tightly. He needed to say this; he needed to say how he felt about her. If anyone else took her it would tear him apart inside.

"Listen Hermione; as mad as this might sound I can't just be friends anymore. Every time I look at you my heart stops. In fact lately you're all I can think about; and when Ron tries to flirt with you I get angry..." he started his voice sharp.

Hermione's eye widened and she clenched her fists; she couldn't believe this was happening. In all her dreams she had wanted this; all her life she had hoped for this. But now it wasn't a dream anymore!

She moved towards his slowly her eyes stinging with tears of joy; she had longed to hear these words for what seemed like forever. Now her wish had been granted and she couldn't describe how happy she was.

Hermione took his hand gently in her own and rubbed her fingers against his. His hands were cold meaning he had run around the outside to get here. God he was so reckless; but she kind of loved that about him.

Harry jolted at the sudden contact but didn't pull away; her hands were warm and softer than silk. They were always so comforting; so gentle. With one touch she was able to chase away of his fears or doubts.

"You're not alone Harry..." she said gently her voice cracking. She might have come across as sad to him but in fact she was the exact opposite. She was just so happy right now she couldn't keep it together.

His eyes widened at that; did she think he was upset? Or could it be she had feelings for someone else? He had gotten the feeling she liked Ron for a while; however the thought she might reject him made him sick to his stomach.

She took a deep breath but she sounded shaky and upset "For a long time I told myself that we were just friends. I believed that was all we would be together; simply comrades standing beside one another..." she started slowly.

His eyes became gentle yet solemn; he had felt that way at first too; simply seeing her as his best friend and nothing more. But over time those feelings had changed; as they developed into adolescents and he started to see her in a new way. She was radiant, alluring, confident and beautiful.

He squeezed her hand back gently causing her to look up at him; god she was so stunning it physically hurt. But what also made her beautiful was her mind; she was truly the brightest witch of her age.

With that Hermione threw herself at him; she almost knocked him over with her embrace. He steadied himself and recollected his balance temporarily then stood still. Slowly he snaked his arms around her back gently and kept them there.

Her buried his nose in her brown curls gently; she smelled like apple spices her favourite shampoo. She was so warm and so comforting; he just felt so right being close to her like this.

Eventually she slowly pulled away her arms still around his neck gently; she gazed into his blue eyes with her own stunning hazel ones. She allowed one of her hands to remove itself from his neck and gently stroke his cheek.

"Harry...I...I really do..." she stammered quietly. God this was harder than she thought; why were 3 words so hard to say?

Harry smiled fondly; for all the brains she had Hermione still got nervous when flirting. However it was one of her cutest attributes along with her temper.

Slowly he leaned towards her pulling her close and locked lips with her. She tasted so sweet and her lips were so soft. He had always heard kisses were magical; but this was just amazing. He could feel time itself stop as he kissed her.

Hermione froze and her mind went blank; she couldn't believe that this wasn't a dream. Her best friend and the guy she loved was kissing her?! This was the most amazing moment in her entire life.

Slowly she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss tightening the lock around his neck. She felt her eyes sting with tears and one spilled over. She was the happiest she had ever been in her life.

Of all the people she held dear Harry was her most treasured next to her parents. A life without him was meaningless and empty. Unlike most people who envied her and saw her as stuck up; he complimented her and encouraged her.

She needed that in her life; she needed him in her life. While Ron was dear to her she was sick of the jealousy and the arguments. Harry always provided relief and comfort and she was always at her happiest around him and always would be.

Slowly they pulled away from each other blush warming their cheeks. They were somewhat in awe of what had happened yet so very happy. Their hearts were racing and their bodies somewhat trembling but they didn't care.

"I love you Hermione; you and all your nerdy aspects" he said fondly his tone hinting playfulness.

Hermione mocked a pout but laughed tearfully; unlike Ron when he teased her he knew how to do it the right way. When Ron teased her it ended up making her feel offended and hurt.

"And I love you Harry; you and your scar" she sniffed tearfully her tone filled with happiness.

They stood there in each other's embrace in the courtyard; they were finally happy. Finally able to convey their love; and it felt wonderful.


End file.
